toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Him
Him (voiced by Tom Kane) is a villain in the animated television series, The Powerpuff Girls. He is regarded as their most powerful and dangerous enemy, even compared to Mojo. In Powerpuff Girls Him (voiced by Tom Kane) is a mysterious, supernatural, red-skinned, effeminate and immortal devil-like creature. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts with crab-like claws, red skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, yellow/green eyes and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled hooker boots. His voice ranges from a high-pitched falsetto to a deep, booming voice. According to the narrator in Him's first appearance, he is "so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile, that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men". He is shown to feed off the negative emotions of human beings and become powerless when there is little or no negativity in the air. In one of the episodes he refers to some of the other villains as mortals, which further supports the argument that he is the Devil. In fact, in one of The Whoopass Girls shorts from the early 1990s, he is identified as the Devil, but never in the regular series. He was voiced by Genndy Tartakovsky. Him's plans often consist of manipulating events to either drive the Powerpuff Girls insane or simply drive wedges between them, many of which often come close to succeeding. Him has used Bubbles' naivete against her in the episodes "Octi Evil" and "All Chalked Up". In "Power Noia", he turns the girls' fears against them, but the girls face their fears before facing Him. Him becomes a gigantic mix between reptile, centipede and himself, but the girls beat him down. In the episode "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey", Him appears among the villains attacking Townsville, materializing in front of a couple. In the episode "Him Diddle Riddle", it is revealed that Him can apparently cook, and runs the Otto Time Restaurant. Him was one of the victims of the Gangrene Gang's prank calls, but the girls didn't pick a fight with him, instead asking if he had done any crimes. Him, who was doing a workout routine, pleasantly said no. Him was the leader of the group that attacked the Gangrene Gang for their pranks, zapping the gang with his eyes and whipping Ace against the floor with his claws. In "Speed Demon", Him is revealed to be the villain who takes over Townsville in the future. Him, feeding on the negative emotions of the citizens, who are now destabilized, becomes a gigantic muscular version of himself. The girls return things to normal by going back in time. Craig McCracken has stated that the character "Him" was inspired by the Chief Blue Meanie in the 1968 film, Yellow Submarine. Powerpuff Girls Z ''.]] Him is the most powerful enemy of the series, and it is safe to say that he is the main antagonist. Him is a demon saved, nothing more and nothing less than chaos itself. His biggest weakness is the cold. In ancient times, Him was dedicated to bring about the destruction of a small town, however, was defeated by Goodenough Girls X who took advantage of Him's weakness (cold) to lock him up and take part of their evil and save the mountains. But when Ken ended up destroying that mountain (below) Z-rays were scattered all around New Townsville, and consequently, over producing and giving birth to the many villains in the city. And a black Z lightning struck Him and woke him. It is also known that he released a strange dust that was responsible for producing some villains. In the English dub, he is voiced by Mark Oliver. Category:Characters Category:Villains